O Diamante Magnífico
by Akashi15
Summary: O fato é: Will e Lyra TÊM QUE FICAR JUNTOS FOREVER! Então, mesmo sendo clichê... Se não quiser não leia, mas eu ficaria muito feliz se o fizesse!:D
1. De volta ao Jardim Botânico

Ois, avisando: é só como uma continuação de A Luneta Âmbar porque assim como todo mundo que leu, eu achei muito sad e, tipo, pô, Will e Lyra TÊM QUE ficar juntos forever, so, se não se importam vou começar minha viajada na maionese...

Só outro detalhe: provavelmente vai ser uma shortfic.

**De volta ao Jardim Botânico**

A chuva caía e as gotas batiam contra o vidro. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados pela mesa e a voz de Dama Hannah entrava por um ouvido e saía pelo outro enquanto tentava ensinar Lyra a ler o aletômetro de novo. Para falar a verdade, as aulas nem adiantavam mais porque ela já tinha pegado o jeito novamente e não conseguia prestar atenção em nada além da chuva do lado de fora. Ela estava em seus dezesseis anos.

Enquanto Dama Hannah gastava sua voz, Lyra pensava e imaginava se Will estaria observando a chuva também, se ele estaria pensando nela ou se estaria com alguma outra garota que tivesse encontrado. Faltava uma semana para o solstício de verão e tudo em que ela pensava era relação a ele. Logo depois dessa lição Lyra viajaria para Oxford e correria para o Jardim Botânico.

- LYRA! Por favor, pare de sonhar acordada e preste atenção na lição.

- Perdão, Dama Hannah... Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça.

- Eu sei... Sabe, você já está indo muito bem com o aletômetro, suas notas estão ótimas, todos os professores a elogiam, mas você é uma jovem e o seu cérebro só ouve o seu coração e, sinceramente, ele está muito longe, mais longe até que Oxford. – Lyra permaneceu em silêncio e mais vermelha que um pimentão – E é por isso que estou encerrando suas aulas normais e lhe mandando para Oxford para que tenha aulas particulares com Serafina Pekkala e descubra um modo para você viver feliz com aquele garoto que você comentou.

O rosto de Lyra se iluminou em um segundo somente com idéia de que, talvez, fosse possível ela e Will permanecerem juntos para sempre.

- Obrigada, Dama Hannah! – disse Lyra com uma mesura e um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e correu porta afora pegar suas bagagens.

Ainda faltavam três dias para o solstício de verão, mas ainda assim, Lyra ia todo dia desde que chegara até o banco no Jardim Botânico.

- Será que ele vem, Pan? Será que ele se lembra de nós? O quanto ele deve ter mudado?

E assim ficava a imaginar a atual aparência de Will.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele ainda lhe ama, não se preocupe. – disse Pantalaimon com sua forma permanente de gato.

_O cheiro do mar... o escuro... o ruído no último quarto seria só minha imaginação? Aquele quarto não está vazio, disso eu tenho certeza! Quer saber, esse dia já está totalmente estranho mesmo, no começo era eu que estava do lado de dentro com alguém de fora e agora é o oposto! É, um dia é da caça, outro do caçador... AHHH! O que é isso em cima de mim? SOCORRO! Será que eu acertei isso, essa pessoa, esse homem, mulher, hã? É uma garota? Tadinha... a que situação ela chegou... na verdade, ela até que é bonita, claro, está suja, nesses trapos e provavelmente morrendo de fome, mas é bonita! _Will se recordava da primeira vez em que a vira e logo lhe vinha a imagem da última vez em que a vira, quando teve que se despedir dela para sempre, se recordava como se tudo estivesse acontecendo novamente, podia ver seu rosto tenso e triste, as lágrimas em seu rosto, ela estava mais bela do que nunca e ele não parava de beijá-la, não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca, não queria se separar dela, deixá-la ir para sempre...

Então acordou de seu transe e se perguntou se ela estaria pensando nele e se ela ainda o amava como ele a amava. Ele não conseguia esperar pelo solstício de verão, três dias a mais sem sentir Lyra em sua vida era cada vez mais doloroso, por isso ele já estava no banco do Jardim Botânico, querendo adiantar a presença dela querendo senti-la perto. Quem olhava, via um garoto louco, esperando todo dia pela namorada que nunca aparecia...

Eu sei, ainda tá sad, mas... tá, é que eu queria deixar um pouquinho mais poético do que simplesmente dizer que eles viraram românticos incuráveis! Não me culpem!

Bjs, continuo no próximo capítulo!

É ISSO AÍ BABY, NÃO PÁRA POR AÍ NÃO! muahahahahahaaaa!


	2. Encontro com Feiticeira

Eu sei, eu sei, se é para o bem e felicidade de Will e Lyra, eu continuo! Certo, eu coloquei que tinha humor, e é exatamente nisso que eu vou focar nesse cap. Amem-na e review me!

**2. Encontro com Feiticeira**

- LYRA BELACQUA DA LÍNGUA MÁGICA! Você faz a mínima idéia do que aprontou dessa vez? – a voz tão irritada vinha da querida feiticeira Serafina Pekkala, Lyra e Pan nunca a viram irritada e foi assim que a reencontraram para suas aulas de magia particular no dia do solstício de verão às 5 da manhã. Não era uma cena muito agradável, contudo... – Você tem noção do perigo que você desencadeou? – ela estava cada vez mais brava. – Caos, terror, você não sabe do o mundo capitalista de Will é capaz! Vão criar um inferno terrestre! Eles são tão, tão... HUMANOS!

- Péra, péra, péra, péra só um minutinho aí! Rebobina a fita! O que foi que eu fiz se eu estava com Dama Hannah em seu internato, como todos queriam e sob a total vigilância de Pan?

- Não acredito! Não acredito que bem na minha cara, debaixo do meu nariz e eu não percebi! Eu sou muito burra! – ela não estava mais falando com Lyra.

- Tudo bem... Eu tô bem aqui, boiando na conversa comigo, mas tudo bem...

- Lyra! Isso é impossível! Repito: IM-POS-SÍ-VEL! – ela gritava tentando não convencer a Lyra, mas a si mesma.

- Tá, eu também sei separar as sílabas, mas não fico por aí me gabando por isso.

- Não está certo! Você não tinha como... Vocês... – agora gemia.

- AHHH! – gritou Lyra – Serafina! Você é uma bruxa, se recomponha! – e bateu na cara dela – Mas antes, por favor, me conta! Por favor, por favor, por favor!... Eu ODEIO ficar por fora do que tá acontecendo! Me CONTA!

Serafina deu uma tapa em Lyra, do mesmo modo, e reprimiu-a calmamente – Controle-se garota!

Mais calmas do ataque de pânico, Serafina disse:

- Você tem certeza que não sabe de nada? – Lyra assentiu e ela continuou – Bem, é que, aparentemente vocês, não faço a mínima idéia de como, criaram um modo de unir mundos, criar novos e tudo quanto é besteira imaginável. E agora que foi descoberto, é uma arma muito perigosa que poderia destruir os universos e que muitas forças do mal a querem para detonar todas as dimensões existentes e inexistentes para que a vida e o amor não se propaguem.

- E você não sabe como esse resumo soou besta. Assim, foi bem até "descoberto", a partir daí só faltou você dizer que eles querem, depois de destruir todas as dimensões, criar uma nova cheia de marshmallows, pôneis cor-de-marmelo-com-glitter, morros de baunilha azul e tudo parecendo com um grande sonho dorgado de um mistura de Flap Jack com Hora de Aventura.

- Eles vão?

- SARCASMO ALERT! Claro que não! E... você tirou essa história todinha da sua cabeça?

- Não é óbvio? É a mais pura verdade!

- É que parece idéia de filmes da Xuxa.

- Tá, tanto faz.

Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral até que Lyra perguntou:

- Então... Se essa loucura toda for verdade, há um jeito de eu e Will ficarmos juntos?

- Hã? Eu faço aqui um discurso sobre o que isso pode gerar e você está preocupada com ISSO?

- Resumo, você fez um resumo...

- AHHH! Hipérbole!

- Whatever...

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bingo!_

_-_ Bingo? – as duas perguntaram sem entender. Mas Lyra se tocou de que era meio-dia do solstício de verão e que Will estava lhe esperando no Jardim Botânico, então nem se despediu de Serafina e correu em disparada para o Jardim Botânico, pensando em qual deveria ser aquela "arma poderosa" que poderia juntar ela e Will para sempre.

Maus aí, não tá nem tão engraçado, só escandaloso que nem Jú Dias!

Bjs, continuo depois!


	3. Compras Problemáticas

Hey, people! Meu bordão: Thanks por estar lendo! Tô com um leve pressentimento que eu só vou até o quarto cap com essa fic, não só pq é uma shortfic, mas pq eu já tô com "A Queda de um Império" da Trilogia da Herança e tô terminando de ler Percy Jackson e com certeza vô começar uma fic de Percy (MUAHAHAHA!) [ISSO MESMO, PROPAGANDA DE FANFIC EM OUTRAS FANFICS! MUAHAHAHA!]. Outra coisa, eu acho que meu Word tá com probleminhas pq não tá aparecen as linhas de divisão da minha eu-fanficker e da minha eu-narrador so, sorry por tudo! CULPEM O WORD! FOI ELE, JURO!

**3. Compras Problemáticas**

- Mãe! Mãe! MÃE, acorde, por favor! – quem passava pelo supermercado às dez da manhã pode ver a cena de um garoto sacudindo a mãe, chorando e implorando que ela levantasse do chão.

Aproximadamente uma hora e cinco jarros de água fria depois, ela acordou:

- Will! Will! – ela procurou nervosamente pelo filho.

- Tudo bem, shh, estou aqui... Tudo vai ficar bem – dizia o adolescente meio pra mãe meio para si mesmo. Ele a abraçava forte reconfortando-a.

- O que... o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Você desmaiou na seção de enlatados. Entrou num transe, falou coisas sem nexo, olhou nos meus olhos, disse algo sobre amor puro, unir dois mundos, passagens, e outras coisas do gênero, e desmaiou. Ficou apagada por uma hora, eu já achava que você tinha me deixado. O que houve? Você viu algum espectro ou coisa parecida? Já faz mais de um ano que você não vê um. – disse Will já preocupado.

- NÃO! Não, não, não... Essas criaturas já se foram há muito! Não! Eu não vi nada que estava aqui, eu... Acho que eu tive uma visão. – disse ela sem acreditar.

- Então, o que você viu?

- Eu não me lembro, mas acho que tinha algo a ver com um modo de você e aquela garota, a tal Lyra da Língua Mágica, criarem um mundo novo... – por um segundo em anos, o rosto dele não aparentou tristeza ao nome de Lyra ser mencionado.

- Como, mamãe? Como é possível? – perguntou ele já sonhador.

- Calma, garoto! Eu disse que eu não me lembro! – repreendeu-o. Ele corou. – Eu sei que quando o assunto é essa menina, você perde as rédeas, mas... bem, você já tem dezessete anos e NUNCA saiu com garota alguma! Já está na hora de parar de sonhar com essa Lyra e partir para outra.

- MÃE! – repreendeu-a perplexo, não esperava que sua mãe resolvesse tocar num assunto desses. – Eu não sei... É que... Eu AMO ela, tipo, de verdade mesmo, eu nunca havia me sentido desse jeito por ninguém, e desde ela eu nunca mais fui o mesmo. Eu finalmente entendi o que amar alguém assim como você e papai se amavam. – ela olhou pra ele emocionada.

- Que belo homem você se tornou...

- Se pai ficaria tão orgulhoso... – os dois disseram em uníssono, ela falando sério e ele, bem, não sério, meio tirando onda.

- Mãe, essa é a fala mais clichê do mundo!

- Ué, mas é verdade!

- De onde foi que você tirou isso?

- Da fanfic!

- Que fanfic?

- A em que a gente tá, dãh!... O nome é _O Diamante..._

- de Sangue?

- Não, Magnífico.

- Ahhh... Que título mais fubeca! Qual é o resumo?

- É: _O fato é: Will e Lyra TÊM QUE FICAR JUNTOS FOREVER! Então, mesmo sendo clichê... Se não quiser não leia, mas eu ficaria muito feliz se o fizesse!:D_

- Oh, que emoção, alguém se preocupa comigo!

- Ei, que história de dois pontos e dê maiúsculo é essa? E se não quiser, não leia o quê? Quem é que vai ficar feliz?

Will e a Sra. Parry se viraram para o ser humano que perguntara e Will perguntou:

- Ei, quem é você, hein? E o que é que tu tá fazendo na minha fanfic?

- Eu sei lá! Pra nada, pra tudo... Sabe, eu tô aqui mesmo é pra atrapalhar!

- Afe... E você é...? – perguntou Will.

- Puck, o Bom Robim, o duende brincalhão, o que não mente, e que não ressente.

- Ei, essa não é uma personagem de Shakespeare? – perguntou a Sra. Parry.

- E seu nome não é Parry, tipo, Parry, o ornitorrinco, Agente P!...? – retrucou o Puck.

- Esquece! – suspirou a Sra. Parry, que não tinha nada a ver com um ornitorrinco.

- Nossa! É tarde! "_Se vos causamos enfado por sermos sombras, azado plano sugiro: é pensar que es ti ves tes a sonhar; foi tudo mera visão no correr desta sessão. Senhoras e cavalheiros, não vos mostreis zombeteiros; se me quiserdes perdoar, melhor coisa hei de vos dar._" – despediu-se e despareceu.

- Eu SABIA que ele era de Shakespeare! – disse Will.

- Vixe Maria, ele tomou mesmo chá de sumiço! – exclamou a mãe dele.

- É, né, mãe? Ele despareceu...

- Não, eu tô dizendo _Chá de Sumiço_! – e mostrou pra ele uma xícara vazia com um saquinho dizendo _Beba-me! Chá de Sumiço da Lebre, não some, mas dá febre!_

- Tá... Isso é muito estranho!... – ponderou Will.

Nesse momento, eles estavam passando pela seção de relógios bem na hora em que eles dispararam alertando às doze horas. Will, nem se despediu da mãe e correu em disparada até o Jardim Botânico.

Hey, soul sister...so, tá aí o talvez penúltimo cap de o Diamante Magnífico, amei escrever esse cap, meu favorite!

That's it! Bjs!


	4. O Diamante Magnífico

OI... Simples assim! Bem, estamos chegando ao último cap de O Diamante Magnífico onde o Bill vai dizer: "Bárbara, aprendi a dançar!" "Ah, Bill!..."; e yo quero agradecer a leitura de todos vocês (Jú Nogueira), o carinho dos meus fãs (Julie Pretzito), e peço apenas que vocês, Jú Nogueira, termine O Último Olimpiano e me dê pra eu ler! Eu sei, cadê esse tal Diamante Magnífico? Bem, ele só vai aparecer no próximo cap que não existe. Just Kidding, ele tá aí pelo meio do último cap, so enjoy it e não me julguem por ser piegas apenas digam se gostaram ou não!

****

4. O Diamante Magnífico

- Cadê ele, Pan? Ele já deveria ter chegado! São meio-dia e cinco! Ele nunca se atrasou antes. O que deve ter acontecido? – Lyra estava impaciente, tinha o sol queimando-lhe a cabeleira loura.

- Vai ver ele simplesmente perdeu a hora. Mantenha a calma, garota! – disse Pantalaimon.

- Quem sabe?

Longe dali...

- Vamos, Kirjava! Já estamos atrasados! São doze e cinco! Lyra nunca vai nos perdoar se não nos encontrarmos, sabe, só temos o solstício de verão, e..

- Cale a boca, Will! Menos papo e mais corrida! – reprimiu-o a gata que era o seu _daemon_.

- Tá!

E permaneceram correndo até bem uns 2 metros do Jardim Botânico, pois perceberam algo incomum: um grupo enorme de pessoas ao redor do banco deles, jornalistas, cientistas repórteres, civis, curiosos, parecia que toda a Oxford viera para assistir um fenômeno muito perturbador.

Will e Kirjava abriram caminho na multidão à procura do banco de todo 21 de junho, porém, ao chegarem nele, havia uma fita amarela ao redor do mesmo e um pesquisador ajoelhado mexendo em algo na terra.

- É ELE! – ouviram-se gritos da multidão

_Não seja eu, não seja eu, não seja eu... _Will pensava

- É o garoto que vem aqui todo dia! – e apontavam para Will.

_Droga! _Pensou ele.

- Venha aqui meu jovem, precisamos conversar. – disse o homem que estava mexendo o solo.

_Droga! Ele vai terminar comigo! _Levantaram a fita e permitiram-no de passar.

- Meu caro – começou o homem –, você sabe o que é isso? – e mostrou-lhe uma gota cristalizada.

- É um caco de vidro, senhor. – respondeu Will.

- _É um caco de vidro, senhor._ – arremedou o homem – Não! Não é um caco de vidro! E não, não é apenas uma peça de cristal, nem um diamante, isso aqui é um objeto mágico que tem o poder de abrir passagens para universos paralelos! – entusiasmou-se o senhor.

- Sério mesmo, quantas você bebeu, hein? – perguntou Will se fazendo de desentendido e puxando outro assunto.

- Só vinte, mas isso não é da sua conta! O que estou dizendo é que eu posso criar novos mundos para governar e VOCÊ sabe como e vai provar pra todos que eu NÃO estou louco!

- É bem mais fácil que eles me joguem no hospício com você. A Tamarineira tá esperando, hein?

- Não se faça de desentendido! Eu sei muito bem que você sabe disso! Você vem aqui todo dia pra abrir portais e só está se fazendo de difícil pra tomar minha idéia e governar o mundo, ou mundos, mas se pensava assim, perdeu Playboy, porque essa deixa já é do papaizinho aqui! _Meu precioso..._

- Tá, cara! Isso já tá ficando estranho! Você precisa seriamente se tratar! Tchau!

O homem agarrou seu braço antes que partisse e disse:

- William Parry, você não sabe com quem está se metendo!

Nessa hora, dois homens vestidos de médicos entraram calmamente falando:

- Doutor... Está na hora da sua pílula... Olha, a de hoje é um ursinho! – e levaram ele.

- Tá... – disse Will pra si mesmo.

Então ele percebeu que o vidrinho do senhor maluco deixara cair, pegou-o e examinou-o. Ele tinha a forma de uma gota e parecia um diamante.

- Ei, Kirjava, talvez seja isso que vai unir eu e Lyra! Sabe, o título da fanfic é _O Diamante Magnífico_ e isso parece um diamante, e o resumo diz que eu e Lyra vamos ficar juntos, então só pode ser isso, né?

- Eu não sei... Deixe-me ver isso. – a gata tomou o diamante das mãos dele e mexeu – Como eu imaginava... Will, desculpe despontá-lo, mas isso não é um diamante, é uma lágrima cristalizada, o que faz dela um cristal! Então, é bom você procurar outro modo de juntar-se a Lyra.

- Não, mas TEM que ser isso! Você mesma ouviu o que aquele louco disse! – ele falou como se não quisesse acreditar. – Sabe, podemos ao menos tentar? Só pra não dizer que ficamos de braços cruzados...

Em um universo paralelo...

- Ele não vem! – Lyra chorava. – Ele arrumou outra, me esqueceu!

- Não... Não é verdade. Will ama você! Eu sei, eu consigo sentir isso nos meus bigodes!

- Tá... – disse ela enxugando o rosto e se recompondo. – Então... Devemos ficar aqui esperando ou... Espere! AI MEU DEUS DO CÉU! É ele! Pan, ele veio!

- Impossível, Lyra, eu tinha lhe dito aquilo só pra lhe consolar...

- É ele sim, Pan! – disse ela com o rosto já iluminado pela visão do jovem adulto bronzeado, um sorriso cativante, de cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e olhos igualmente escuros, porém misteriosos, cansados e experientes. Ele era belíssimo! Um gatchénho! Forte, mas não bombado, magro, mas não esquelético. Lyra teve certeza absoluta (se é certeza, ela É absoluta!) de quem era quando viu... Apenas três dedos na mão esquerda do rapaz!

- Will!WILL! Pelo amor de Deus! Você está vivo! E voltou pra mim! – Lyra gritava.

- Tecnicamente, Deus não existe mais, então não existe amor de Deus... – corrigiu-a Will.

- Tanto faz! O que importa é que você está aqui, comigo! – e se jogou nos braços dele, apertando forte num abraço de urso.

Will afastou-a e após olhar bem pra ela, para os grossos cachos dourados dela e para suas finas feições de moça, ele enlaçou o seu corpo de mulher com uma mão e tomou sua cabeça com a outra e tascou-lhe um super-beijo apaixonado que faria Jack e Rose (de Titanic) parecerem inimigos. Ela enroscou seus braços no pescoço dele e se prendeu ali no beijo por mais dois minutos. Quando finalmente compensaram tantos anos de seca, Lyra perguntou:

- Ei, como é que vocês chegaram aqui?

- Ah, com esse diamantezinho aqui... – respondeu Will.

- Não é um diamante, é um cristal... – corrigiu Kirjava.

- Que seja! Enfim, o que importa é que estamos juntos e nunca mais vamos nos separar já que vamos criar o nosso próprio mundo! – continuou Will.

- Espera! Você tá me dizendo que esse troço aí, abre portais entre os mundos...

- Isso aí!

- E os demônios que saem por aí aterrorizando a sua mãe?

- Ah, e daí? Ela sabe se virar sozinha!

Lyra olhou pra ele perplexa, o Will que ela conhecia NEM MORTO falaria isso, e ela sabia por experiência própria.

- Brincadeirinha! Não, eu fiz um teste com isso e ele não libera nenhum espectro, é meio que uma faca sutil do bem!

- Sério? – ela estava maravilhada com a idéia, quando...

- Lyra, eu preciso falar com você! Descobri o que é essa tal arma tão poderos... Oh! Olá, Will! Graças a Zeus você descobriu isso antes que caísse em mãos erradas! – era Serafina Pekkala quem dava o histérico.

- Zeus? – perguntou Will. – Agora sem o católico, é o grego que manda, é?

- Não, é que é a onda Percy Jackson! – explicou Serafina.

- Ah, tá... Então, que história é essa de ara poderosa? – indagou Will.

- Não, é que... Bem, sabe quando vocês dois se despediram no Jardim Botânico da Oxford de Will? Então, aparentemente, o amor entre vocês dois é tão forte, que a lágrima de Lyra que se grudou à de Will, ao atingir o chão, cristalizou-se e formou esse cristalzinho aí que é capaz de abrir passagem pra qualquer mundo sem liberar os espectros. Não é happy?

- Mentira! – disseram os dois jovens e seus _daemons _em uníssono.

- Seríssimo! Então, é melhor vocês se apressarem se quiserem construir um mundo ideal, que nem o de Alladin sem o Jafar, só com essa lágria cristalizada!

- Eu disse que não era um diamante, mas alguém ouve a gata? NÃO! – disse Kirjava.

- O melhor é que vocês criaram um modo de unir dois mundos pelo amor que existe entre vocês dois!

Os dois jovens estavam radiantes de felicidade e nem perderam tempo dizendo que aquela era a frase mais ridícula que ela já falara, e foram logo abrindo um portal para um novo universo, criado pelo amor entre os dois! E, foi exatamente para lá, que os dois partiram com seus respectivos _daemons _ao morrerem e permaneceram juntos para sempre, felizes por terem um ao outro!

FIM! 

Eu tenho que admitir que apesar de clichê, tá muito fofo! Thanks por ler! Please, review me se gostou! Review me se não gostou! Review me se leu! Review me se não leu!

Todos os créditos de personagens são de Philip Pullman (para o desinformado que não lê capa, é o autor da série!).

Bejin, Bejin! BYE!


End file.
